tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cloe Jasmine
Cloe Jasmine is a major secondary character in Mew Amelia's fan fiction, London Mew Mew. A sweet German daughter of a coffee specialist, she makes her allowance delivering the beans to everywhere in London on her bike. Cloe likes to read in her spare time. She is infused with the Illi Pika. History Pre-LMM Cloe was born in Berlin, Germany, and moved to London when she was 6. Her mother had gotten sick, and her father was looking for a cure. Thanks to a man named Dr. Shirogane, her mom made a great recovery, and they decided to stay in London selling coffee beans and pastries. Since she lived in Germany half her life, Cloe was very fluent in German and English, tending to speak the former more. Her father Donathon Jasmine granted her access to a school, Portland High. Cloe was liked by many students for her heritage and her talent for making some mean cinnamon buns. At an unknown time Cloe got a pet ferret named Vanille. She soon met and fell in love with Kyle Karkaroff, and began dating him when she was 14. LMM Cloe was working at her father's coffee shop, SweetBucks, when she met Ichigo. The poor girl had become lost within the streets of London and somehow found her way to the café. Cloe helped her to some pastries while her father went scouring for his misplaced map. Embarrassed, Cloe explains that her father is unorganized and could really use some help. She says goodbye to Ichigo, and proceeds to clean the tables. A Chimera vulture suddenly flies though the window and injures her father. Ichigo runs back inside...with cat ears. Being a part of the fan-club (which has discussed the cat-ear-tail thing), Cloe gasps and asks her if she is really looking at THE Mew Ichigo. Ichigo confirms it as two other Mews (Mew Mango and Mew DragonFruit to be exact) battle the beast. After they're done, Mew DragonFruit offers to pay for the damage but Cloe turns her down, saying they can handle a few broken planks and cracked chairs. Her father wakes up, and asks her why there are three aliens in their café. Annoyed, Mew DragonFruit attempts to knock him out again, but gets held back by Mew Mango. Ichigo gives her a Mew Pendant and whispers 'Give us a call if you need help' and runs away with her team. A few days later as Cloe is on a date with Kyle, another Chimera attacks, this time a large pig. Cloe, frightened, calls out her phrase and unknowingly activates the pendant. She transforms into Mew Vanilla just as Ichigo and the rest come back for another battle. Mew Mango smirks and says 'I think we found our fourth Mew.' and Ichigo welcomes her as a new trainee. Appearance Civilian Cloe wears her hair down and usually wears her SweetBucks uniform. Her eyes are a brilliant gray. Mew Mew Vanilla wears a purple cami, a skort, and white Mary-Janes. She wears her white hair up in twin-tails, where her bunny ears pop out. She gets two long ribbons on her wrists, a lavender garnet, a choker with her pendant, and her bunny tail sticking out the back. Quotes 'Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass ein Engel ruft nach mir ...' - What she says when she's scared. 'Shall it be cash or credit?' - To a café costumer after they are done eating. 'I don't understand...bunnies are cute, they can't fight anything...' - Her reaction at finding out she's a bunny Mew. 'Die Dunkelheit zerquetscht meine Seele! DIE DUNKELHEIT ZERQUETSCHT MEINE SEELE!!!' - What she says when she is stressed. 'Mew Mew Vanilla, METAMORPHOSE!' - Her transformation phrase. 'Ribbon...Vanilla Twist!' - Her attack. Trivia Cloe speaks with a thick German accent. She has younger sister named Sophie. Her favorite food is cranberries. Not surprising. Cloe was going to be named Mew Pear, but that got changed. Kyle stays her boyfriend for the whole series.Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Purple Mews Category:Heroes Category:Mew Amelia Category:London Mew Mew Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes